


First date

by Obsydian



Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Date, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsydian/pseuds/Obsydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A date. A real date. Oh dear, he really didn’t know what to think this time, not now, not after… well, everything they’ve been through, all those months thinking Jack was just… gone, and now John, and it all just happened so fast, his brain was like overloaded, his stomach clenched.</i>
</p><p>Jack is back. After he just ran away to his Doctor now he's back and... what now? The first official date between Jack and Ianto... and Ianto's doubts and fears about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing moment about the first "official" date Jack asked out to Ianto, in the episode Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. 
> 
> A huge thank you and hug to [nydearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nydearie/pseuds/nydearie), who, patiently, was my beta and helped me a lot <3

A date. A _real_ date. Oh dear, he really didn’t know what to think this time, not now, not after… well, everything they’ve been through, all those months thinking Jack was just… gone, and now John, and it all just happened so fast, his brain was like overloaded, his stomach clenched.

Ianto was lying on his bed, his eyes wide open fixed on the roof. He was trying to concentrate on his breathing, he was realizing that he repressed his feelings for far too long and now… now what? What was he feeling, _now_? He couldn’t understand. He would have wanted to keep feeling that numbness he dug himself into the last few months but he couldn’t. Jack was back.

For him, he said. He asked him out, for a real date… their first official one. However, in this moment… he didn’t know if he was ready for _this_. He told him ok, he was ok, when Jack asked him in the office, catching him off-guard. Seeing the smile on his face was so strangely sweet, unusual, but now he was facing the consequences… a real date. In public. That would mean… he would come out for real.

And still… what would that mean, for the two of them? Since their first kiss their relation has always been so undefined, as if it could end the day after. He always suspected Jack could have had other flings, even after they started sleeping together regularly… but maybe Owen was right, maybe he was just a part-time shag for Jack. Well, not only in his wet dreams, at least. He was almost… afraid to ask him. He didn’t know why. He was starting to be afraid of his own feelings… because they were changing. In addition, this new request from Jack… well, really destabilized him in this very moment.

Sighing he rolled on his side, pulling the sheet against his chest, like trying to find some comfort from the mess he had in his mind. He knew that night he wouldn’t get any sleep. He kept thinking about John… about that kiss, there, just in front of him… about the explicit flirts John had with him, too. In the lift… he was terrorised at the moment, but thinking about it now… it felt so strange.

When John pointed the gun to his cheek, looking unmistakably at his mouth, the reference so clear, he was scared but deep inside of him he felt even something different, something more… instinctive, and he couldn’t repress it. He was so confused, by the whole situation. Thinking that John was one Jack’s former lovers… and it was so undeniable the chemistry between the two of them, it was disturbing and someway exciting at the same time. However, for sure, it was jealousy what he felt seeing them kissing in front of him.

Jealousy. And that was the key. His feelings _were_ changing. Not that he wouldn’t be bothered at the idea of Jack kissing another man –or woman, or whatever else- before, but now… well, now he really literally couldn’t sleep at the idea.

“Sooo, good morning! Slept well?” Jack asked with his usual grin when he entered his office, like nothing had happened the day before. He was… incredible!

“Well… I didn’t sleep that much, if I have to be honest. Sir.”

“Oh. Well… I can guess you could be a little… out of whack? After yesterday’s events.” He tried to joke, his smirk still on his lips, his eyes turned to a darker expression though.

“Are you ok, Ianto? How are you feeling?”

Jack approached him slowly but steady, posing a hand firmly on his shoulder, fixing his eyes into the other’s ones. His expression betrayed his concern, as he was perfectly aware of what was distressing the other man. Or, at least, like he had an idea of it.

Ianto stood still in front of him, his expression puzzled and tired from the sleepless night. He passed a hand through his hair, lowering his gaze, he was feeling so confused, so many images coming to his mind and he really didn’t know how to explain to Jack the way he was feeling right now.

“I… I don’t know, Jack. I would like to tell you it’s all ok, but… you came back, after you just ran away to your Doctor, and as soon as you come back you just ask me out and kiss another man. In front of me. A former lover of yours. And… I did notice the way he was looking at you. And the way you looked back at him. So. How do I feel? How should I feel?”

Ianto ended his sentence just looking at him straight into his eyes, his expression confused, questioning, hoping for an answer, a reasonable answer. Because he really couldn’t make sense of all that mess.

"Well. Uhh, I can’t say you're not... getting straight to the point", said Jack, breathing out and lifting his eyebrow with a guilty expression.

Ianto didn't say a word, just kept looking at him with his innocent, hurt, questioning eyes.

"You're right, Ianto. About everything. I... won't lie to you. John was my partner, as he said. We were partners, at work, as Time Agents. There was this... attraction, between the two of us. It was chemistry, pure and simple. It was like... fire. I am sorry, Ianto, there is nothing I can do about it. But this is about my _past_. John still feels something for me, I can see it. I can't say if it's just... about sex, or whatever. It's always difficult to tell when it comes to him. And I couldn't help but remember what there was between us, when I saw him, when he looked at me the way he did, when he... kissed me, the way he did. Five years of our lives, and oh, five years with John, it's not a joke. So, I'm sorry Ianto, I really am, I know I hurt you, I really didn't mean it but it was John who kissed me, and I was just too... confused, in that very moment, to fight him back."

Jack paused for a moment, sighing. He gently caressed Ianto's cheek, then ran his fingers through his short hair.

"The time I spent with the Doctor was... difficult. I've been through a lot of... well, it's complicated. But that experience changed me, someway. I see the things from a different perspective, now..."

"But that doesn't stop you from hiding what you do about your life from me, I can see. As ever." Ianto couldn't help but snapping at him, hurt by the [ umpteenth time ](http://context.reverso.net/traduzione/inglese-italiano/umpteenth+time) Jack was hiding something of his damn mysterious life.

Jack stepped back with a wounded expression in his eyes. Hit, like a stab in his shoulders. Because he knew Ianto was right. But there were things it would be better Ianto didn't know, for his own sake. He just wanted to protect him.

"Ianto, there are things, about my life, that are not... that I'm not proud of. Or that I consider safer for you not to know. So, I don't intend to talk about it. I know I hurt you by running away like I did, but I needed to. I _needed_ it, Ianto. And I know I hurt you with my... behaviour with John. And I'm sorry, I really am. But... as I told you... I have changed. I can't alter the way I am, but I can try to... get better, if you let me. Would you?"

Ianto thought he would feel better talking to him, explaining his doubts, the way he was feeling... but now he was feeling more confused than ever. They stood there, just few inches away, looking in each other's eyes. The tension was almost palpable.

"I... I would, Jack. What is... happening, between us, is the only thing that has kept me alive in these last months, you know it. I don't want to... lose it. But I must admit sometimes I'm almost scared of you. About the thought that I don't really know who you are, as a matter of fact. So..." he approached Jack closer, like dancing around him, whispering seductively into his ear "were you talking about a date?" and then he pressed his lips right on the other man's neck, making him moan out loud, caught by surprise.

"Whoa Mr. Jones, if I knew that asking you out on a date would have this effect on you I would have done it ages ago!" Jack sneered, turned around to grab a hold of his lover's hair and pull him in a hot kiss.

When they broke the kiss they were both grinning. All the previous tension was just blown away and melt into their smiles, their fronts pressed together, their fingers still playing through the strands of their hair.

"So, Sir. What kind of date are you suggesting?"

Ianto stepped back, an inquiring gaze in his eyes, standing tall with his hands in his pockets, in his typical, decent attitude that could drive Jack crazy every single time.

"Oh well... there's lots of things I would like to do with you... and I hope I will, if you want it too"

It was so strange and unusual to see Jack so unsure, almost afraid, Ianto was really puzzled by his behaviour, like when he asked him out the day before, in the office. It was maybe the first he saw him uncertain, not cocky as he usually was.

"Of course I want it too... but..." the rest of the still uncomplete question was clear. What and when?

"Would you think it would be too... presumptuous if I'd ask you out for a dinner in some restaurant and then, well, we could go to your home, maybe? Watch a movie or whatever... It would be nice sleeping together out of here after our first official date!" His grin was on his lips but a trace of uncertainty still lingered in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, that would be great."

Ianto was thrilled and terrified at the same time. His heart was racing, beating far too fast for just answering a simple question like that, what the hell was happening to him?! He knew they were shagging for months now, a dinner wouldn't change the things between them... or would it? What was Jack trying to communicate with his unusual behaviour? Having a dinner together wouldn't have meant anything to other people, he still was his boss. But still... was he really so concerned about what people could think about the two of them? About him?

And then... he had to deal with his feelings. He couldn't keep running away from himself. He was afraid. He was, for real. Because... he knew it was just shagging, until now. He forced himself to think this, until now. And Jack... well, Jack wasn't the simplest partner to have at one's side. He had the proof just the day before, when a former lover from his past (future?) just came out of nowhere and kissed him just in front of him. But now... what was Jack really asking him? He was more than afraid. He knew he really, really was risking getting hurt this time.

"Hey, you ok Ianto?"

“Oh. Yes. Yes, Sorry Jack, I was just… thinking. About… the date. It would be great, indeed. So, when?”

“Ohhh, what about tonight? I think we’ve lost enough of our time together” Jack whispered in his low voice, closing the space between them, posing a hand on Ianto’s chest and the other on his neck. Ianto closed his eyes, sighing faintly, letting his head fall back and, temptingly, unconsciously, baring his throat.

Jack grinned silently, overwhelmed, as ever, by the beauty and the innocence and the sensuality of that young Welsh boy. He grabbed his tie and pulled him roughly against his own body. Ianto didn’t open his eyes nor straightened his head but a mischievous smile appeared on his lips, a smile that turned out into a low moan when Jack pressed his lips on his bare throat. The Captain ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair while his lips traced a hot trail to the other’s parted lips. Oh God, he was so sensual and he wasn’t even remotely conscious about it!

“Uhm… Tonight is fine, Sir. I will be… all yours”. Ianto winked at him, then turned around and just stepped out of the office.

Ianto was still feeling confused. He couldn’t just… forget what happened the day before. The weeks before. The way Jack was. But… he couldn’t keep denying his feelings, as well. And Jack… really seemed someway different now. He felt something different, in his eyes, in his touches, in that strange, faint hesitation in his voice when he spoke to him today. He knew it was a dangerous game.

But he remembered well that it was Jack who saved him from the abyss he was slowly falling into. He would never forget that first kiss, the way Jack had opened his eyes almost in shock when he pulled away, looking at him, all his despair so obvious to him and… since then their connection just kept growing, and growing and now… now it was something that he couldn’t really define. Or that he was too… scared, to define. Tonight. The date. Everything would be fine.

Six o’clock p.m. He knew Jack was going to appear right behind his back to drag him out of the archive at any moment. He was feeling strangely anxious, and it was… well, absurd, because it wasn’t the first time he was meeting Jack! But it was like… this date would represent a change in their relationship. Like it would become a _real_ relationship. Like they would become a real couple from that moment on. Ant this, this really was making him feeling uneasy. He couldn’t tell why.

“Hey there! Ready for a proper dinner?”

Ianto winced, closing his eyes. Then, breathing out, he turned himself facing Jack, smiling at him and trying to show, reassuringly, a self-confidence he really didn’t feel at all at the moment.

“Always at the ready, Sir”

“So, let’s go then”, Jack smiled back at him and offered playfully his arm to him.

The restaurant Jack had chosen was a small and intimate one, in the centre of Cardiff. The atmosphere was very cosy, to great relief of Ianto. He didn’t know what he was expecting but… this was beyond all his expectations.

“Do you like this place?”

“Yeah! It’s kinda… intimate. I really like it.”

Ianto was slowly easing the tension he had felt until this moment. He was feeling more relaxed now, it was far too easy to chat and joke with Jack, like it was… any other day, any other… occasion, like they were at the Hub. And he did realize, just in an instant… that maybe it wasn’t so important being in public with him. People really didn’t really look at them, what the hell, why should they! And then… maybe… he really didn’t care that much about what people would think about him being with another man. With… him. Jack was…becoming really too important, for him, to care what people could think.

Suddenly Jack reached out for his hand on the table, his fingers barely touching his hand, as if he was almost scared he could be bothered by this gesture, a questioning look in his eyes. Ianto took a deep breath, then he let their hands clasp, their eyes locked, a faint blush in his cheeks… he was feeling like a teenager at his first date, oh my! They didn’t speak a single word, but it wasn’t necessary. The look in their eyes was far more explicative than any word could have been.

The waiter, who asked them politely what they would have for dinner, interrupted them, then everything just went on in absolute, perfect normality. Ianto was amazed, Jack amused, by how simply it was just hang out together, in public, not just for work.

The dinner went on easily, they kept talking, joking, teasing, everything seemed just perfect. They were going back to the car, still laughing at some of Jack’s quips. Ianto, though, still needed to ask Jack some questions. He needed to have so answers about the day before.

After they entered the car he looked at him straight in the eye. Jack knew immediately something was wrong. Or, at least, that Ianto was going to ask him something he really didn’t want to answer.

“Jack… yesterday… John told he found Gray. Who is he? And don’t tell me he’s nobody special. I saw the look in your eyes. You can hide from anybody but me.”

“Ianto… please don’t…. don’t ask me this. Not now. I’m not ready. Not yet. Gray was… he is… someone from my past. From my… family. But please, I’m not ready to talk about this. It is something really painful, something I tried to forget, to bury, for all of my life. And believe me, it’s a long, long time. And it’s something I’m really, very… scared of. I don’t know why John came here to tell me this… I just really don’t know. John could be… crazy, in his own way, dangerous, but… I’m sure he would not come here just to hurt me. And this is what worries me. But…” he leaned out to press a kiss on his lips, a chaste, simple but meaningful kiss “I don’t really care what he really came for, now, Ianto. I’m sure he will come back. If he told me about Gray there’s a reason for sure. He never speaks a word without something in mind. But now… now I just want this night to be for you and me. We’ve been separated for far too long… and I need you. I need your kisses. I need your heat. I need your hands on my body. I need to feel you, Ianto. I have missed you. Too much…”

Ianto just stopped even to breath. He just stared at Jack, wide eyed, those innocent, intense, big blue eyes fixed into the other man’s ones. He really didn’t know what to say. He was completely overwhelmed. Jack told him even more than he could expect from him and now… he was feeling his desire growing and growing and his words just ignited him.

“I… I have missed you too, Jack. I thought I might not see you again. I… didn’t know what to think. And now… now I just feel so confused. I feel so many emotions inside of me, it all happened so fast and... and now I’d just want to let my body lead my way. Stop thinking. Just… act.”

“So… just do it.”

Jack leaned over the handbrake, reaching a hand to the back of the other man’s head and pulling him in a breath taking kiss, one hand firmly pressed into his hair, the other one roaming across his body. Ianto couldn’t help but moan weakly, embracing his Captain and letting himself go, for the first time since he was gone.

“Sooo… let’s go home?” Jack’s wide grin was back on his lips, his mischievous gaze promising and sexy as ever.

“You call the shots, Sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel to this... ;-)


End file.
